Wedding Night
by geekavenger
Summary: Connected to my other account's story: After All, Mischief is Only a Form of Art. I really suggest you read it before you do this. If you already have, this is what occurs on Sayrah and Loki's wedding night. If you really just want to read Loki/OC smut, then go right ahead. Hope you enjoy, as this was the first time I ever a wrote a porn!


It wasn't his first time. He had done it plenty of times. So why was he nervous?

"_Because this is Sayrah."_ he thought. It would be the first time this would mean anything to him. He would be with someone he actually loved. And he wanted to impress. He slowly removed his shirt, heart beating wildly in anticipation and anxiety. Sayrah leaned against the bathroom door frame watching him intently, drinking in the sight of him.

"Do it again." she said after a moment.

"What?"

"Take your shirt off again."

He smiled and complied.

"A few more minutes. I'll be ready." She went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"It's our wedding night, Loki. I want everything perfect." she called back. He could understand that. He wanted the night to go perfectly too. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for eons." He sat forward, eager. The door swung open and Sayrah slunk into the room. He positively drooled at the sight of her. Her eyes rested on him and him alone.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yes." he nodded. She walked toward him, not taking her eyes off him.

"What are you looking at?"

"The pants. Lose them."

His eyes widened a bit, pleasantly surprised at her forceful tone. "Yes my queen." He unzipped and quickly shook them off. She was on him before he could react. Her ferocity and excitement shocked him. It seemed like she had wanted to do this for awhile. Her mouth pressed against his, hands traveling the length of his naked body. He pushed her onto the bed, fumbling with the straps of her underclothes crisscrossing over her shoulders. They soon joined his on the floor in a messy pile. He slid his gaze over her, imagining all the ways he could have her begging. She seemed to sense this and reached up to his face.

"Whatever you want. I am yours." she whispered.

He shuddered at her words. She knew how much he longed to be in control. It was his weakness. He was always referred to as "my brother", "my son". It was always _you are ours_. But Sayrah, she was his… and yes, he was hers. He smoothed his hands over her short, brown hair and kissed his way down her jaw line. She wrapped herself around him, touching and kissing and stroking bare skin against bare skin. Her breath hitched when his tongue dipped into the hollow of her chest. His lithe fingers toyed with the hem of her panties. Arousal flushed over both of them, turning Sayrah's face pink and giving Loki's skin a bluish hue. Sayrah rubbed a hand over his ribs, fascinated by this reaction.

"Blue?"

He tensed.

"Is the Frost Giant in you excited too?"

He dipped his head, eyes averted.

"Well don't leave the mortal in me hanging."

The sides of his mouth twitched. Her lovely attitude. He continued to slide the lacy fabric down her long legs and flicked them to the ground.

"Mmmm." he hummed, tracing the inner curves of her thighs. Sayrah's hands clutched at his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin. Slowly, teasingly, he slipped his fingers inside of her.

"Oh, Loki…" she whispered. His heart leapt to his throat. He wanted to make her scream his name. Heat coiled in her stomach, threatening to burst from pleasure. "Loki, please…"

He only smiled, wiggling and curling his fingers a bit deeper in.

"Fuck you."

"That's what I'm doing." He withdrew his hold on her, grinning wickedly.

"Arse." she spat.

"That's next."

Sayrah kissed him, pressing her body against his and reaching down to stroke his hardening dick. She curled her hand around it, squeezing and stroking with just the right amount of pressure to make him groan. Not breaking the kiss, she trailed a finger from base to tip expertly. He pulled back, panting a bit.

"That feel good?" she smirked. He nodded. Sayrah kept his gaze as the strokes became quicker, firmer. Just the look in her eyes could have brought him to the edge of an orgasm if it were physically possible. She continued until he threatened to make her pay for her actions.

"I swear, if you do that again, I- ohhh." Loki closed his eyes, a faint smile stretching over his face.

"You'll what? Get on your knees and beg for more?"

"A King never begs."

"A King will beg only to his Queen." she said calmly. Loki bit his lip, trying to keep a wail from escaping his tongue as she swiped her thumb over his leaking tip.

"What do you want, Loki?" Sayrah asked, placing her other hand on his cheek.

"I want- I want-" he stuttered, trying to think straight.

"Tell me!"

"I want you! All of you. Every last little, beautiful, amazing part of you, Sayrah."

She sat back, pleased with herself for making him squirm. "No more teasing then. Do with me what you will." Sayrah waved her arm in a beckoning gesture.

"Anything?"

"Anything." she kissed him lightly. He responded by pushing her onto her back rather forcefully.

"You'll pay for your recklessness dearly." Loki snapped his fingers and silken green cloths wrapped around her wrists, tying her down securely to the frame. His pulse quickened as he spread her thighs wide and positioned himself over her. He plunged into her, fast and relentlessly. She strained against her bonds and drew a sharp breath. He found himself testing her, looking for the point when she could not take it any longer. He stroked every part of her that he could reach, her ass, her stomach, her breasts. Her back arched upward, his name struggling to escape her mouth. Loki rolled his hips forward, yearning for more, pushing deeper into her. It felt incredible to know that he alone was drawing those little gasps and tiny yelps from her lips. Loki smiled down at her, eyes drinking in her vulnerability beneath him. He was the dominant one now. Satisfaction washed over him as he finally hit the right spot inside her to make her climax. "Loki!" She gave in to his desire to make her scream. He had a smug look on his face, riding out her orgasm. "You had enough?"

"No, oh fuck, no. More." she begged. "Let me out, I want to touch you."

"Not until I've had my fun." He said, withdrawing from her and placing an open mouthed kiss on her chest. "I want to make you mine." Loki kissed his way down her stomach, pausing right above her pubic bone, tantalizingly licking and nipping the sensitive skin there.

"Get on with it." Sayrah complained.

"_Get on with it." _He mocked before bending her knees and kissing her thigh. Reaching up with one hand, he deftly undid the bonds tying her down. She massaged her wrists with a pout. "Someone's got a domination complex."

"Have you met me?" He ghosted his tongue over his lips and met her eyes. There was only love and trust there. Not disgust, not fear, not coldness. She stroked his cheek, smiling. "What else have you got?"

"This."

"Loki!" she gasped as he buried his face in her cunt. "You little-." She gripped his hair and arched her back, surprised. His tongue slid over her clit and pushed in, tasting her. Her muscles clenched as he explored every crevice and fold of skin. Before she could come, he backed away, her grip still tight in his long black hair, and penetrated her once more.

"I hate you."

"I love you." Loki licked the scoop of her neck before coming inside of her. She hissed her satisfaction as his slick heat flowed through her body. They let go of each other and rolled onto their backs, exhausted. Sayrah snuggled over to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him closer. "I love you."

Loki rested his chin on her head as she drifted off. He loved the feel of her warm breath on his skin as she lay sleeping by his side, tired and satisfied after the long night with him. He is amazed by her when, between sleep, she places a sweet kiss on his shoulder and hugs him tightly, melting the heart he thought he didn't have any more.


End file.
